


Revolution- Except Everyone is Poor

by iamkatlyn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is confused, F/F, F/M, Jobs, M/M, School, Summer, There will be ships, just not sure right now, politics club, pov aaron burr, theyre all nerds, this is gonna be a m e s s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkatlyn/pseuds/iamkatlyn
Summary: The so called “Politics Club” isn’t about politics, but why does Aaron keep coming back?Everyone's jobs:Alexander Hamilton: HootersJohn Laurens: Denny’sLafayette: ChiliesHercules Mulligan: GymAaron Burr: TeacherThomas Jefferson: Olive GardenJames Madison: CVSPhilip Hamilton: PetSmartAngelica Schuyler: activist/riot leaderEliza Schuyler: StarbucksPeggy Schuyler: McDonald’sMaria Lewis: flower shopSamuel Seabury: summer church camp/Books-A-MillionKing George iii: Burger KingCharles Lee: Hot TopicGeorge Washington: Target





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron Burr had been waiting ever since school started for it to end. Being around hundreds of smelly pre-teens every day was not the future 10 year old Aaron had imagined. He was the science teacher, and as much as he loved science, he did not want to talk about it for seven hours, five days a week. He talked serious, and most of his students fell asleep or didn’t pay attention. Most of the other teachers didn't talk to him for casual conversation, so the last day of school was a wave of relief. He had two classes left, and felt like just letting them have free time, but he was determined to make class as boring as he can.

After both classes, students yelled and ran out, talking in loud voices, cleaning lockers, and other things. After getting his things and locking up his room, he started to wonder what to do this summer. He didn't have enough money to travel, but maybe he can do something.

While walking to his home, Aaron started looking for signs of things to do, and saw a sign called “POLITICS CLUB”. As much as that sounds boring to most people, Aaron enjoys hearing different opinions and seeing how people with different beliefs interact. As much as he loves politics, he does not often talk about his beliefs, and leaves them to himself.

He put the number that was under “POLITICS CLUB” and carried on going to his house. The first meeting was Monday at 10 am, and he planned to be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The so called “Politics Club” isn’t about politics, but why does Aaron keep coming back?
> 
> Everyone's jobs:  
> Alexander Hamilton: Hooters  
> John Laurens: Denny’s  
> Lafayette: Chilies  
> Hercules Mulligan: Gym  
> Aaron Burr: Teacher  
> Thomas Jefferson: Olive Garden  
> James Madison: CVS  
> Philip Hamilton: PetSmart  
> Angelica Schuyler: activist/riot leader  
> Eliza Schuyler: Starbucks  
> Peggy Schuyler: McDonald’s  
> Maria Lewis: flower shop  
> Samuel Seabury: summer church camp/Books-A-Million  
> King George iii: Burger King  
> Charles Lee: Hot Topic  
> George Washington: Target

When Monday morning rolled around, Aaron had already been ready to go to Politics Club. While waiting for the clock to say 10 am, he wondered how many people would be there. Mostly everyone has to work on Mondays, unless you’re lucky.

Around 9:30, Aaron had started making his way to where he saw the sign. Unfortunately, once he got to the sign, there was no address. He could’ve walked around and looked for it, but it was already close to ten, so he decided to call the number he saved.

“Hello?” answered a deep, cheery voice.

“Hello, I’m Aaron Burr, and I was wondering if you could point me into the direction of the politics club?” Aaron answered.

The person on the other side chuckled, and went on explaining how many phone calls he got asking the same question. He then told him the address, and Aaron went on his way after a quick thank you.

The building looked like a warehouse, and once Aaron had walked in, he heard loud voices and decided to head that way. When he walked into the room, all eyes went on him, and he tried to hide his awkwardness. There were about 20 people staring at him.

“You must be Aaron!” came the same cheery voice over the phone.

“Yes, that’s me,” Aaron answered, looking for an empty chair.

“So glad you could join us! My name’s George Washington, but you can call me whatever,” Washington explained.

Aaron sat as far away as he could (which was very difficult, since they were sitting around a table).

While sitting down, he took a few minutes to look at everyone. There was a man with brown hair and deep eye bags, glaring at someone Aaron could not see. There was also right next to him a friendly looking girl with black hair and a blue shirt, speaking to a girl with brown hair and a pink shirt by her. He would’ve looked at more people, but Washington was getting everyone’s attention.

“Hello everybody! As you know, this is a politics club, where we talk about things such as the government, laws, and more I’m going to give all of you name tags, and you’ll write your name on it, so we can know your names.

Everyone was given a name tag, and Aaron had the feeling he suddenly turned from a teacher to a student.

He learned that the man he was looking at earlier name was Alex, and the girl by him Eliza, and who she was talking to was a girl named Angelica.

Everyone talked about politics and things happening, and Aaron learned that Alexander was earlier glaring at Thomas Jefferson, and they had different political views. He took a mental note of how they interacted, and how other people interacted.

After awhile of Alex and Thomas bickering, Alex suddenly stood up.

“HARAMBE DID NOT DIE FOR YOUR STUPID BELIEFS, JEFFERSON.” He yelled

“Jesus Christ, your political views suck just as much as your memes do,” Thomas replied, which made a lot of people laugh.

What are memes? Who’s Harambe? Was he someone important? Hundreds of thoughts went through Aaron’s head, each being noted for later.

Washington made both of them to calm down, and more people talked, and some got angry because of disagreements. Eliza and Maria had gotten into a calm argument over something Aaron had not caught.

After a few hours, the club was finally over, and Aaron, exhausted, went home.

When he got home he wrote down how Thomas and Alex interacted, how Eliza and Maria did, and a few others. Aaron also learned that Harambe was not an important political figure, but a gorilla who had been killed.

This club is going to mess up Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo boy aaron is in for a wild ride

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO It's my first fanfic what up,,, 
> 
> if u liked this maybe tell me?? comment or my social media is in my desc


End file.
